


So Tell Me Slowly

by enamoredd



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is still a general, M/M, Suga is a pegasus knight, Time Loop AU, late submission for daisuga week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: A short drabble connected to "Distance."Can be read on its own.Day four of Daisuga Week:Past||Future





	So Tell Me Slowly

“Daichi,” he whispered, grabbing onto the worn out sweater that hugged his body. 

“It’s almost time.” He didn’t want to leave him here. Not like this. Not when he knew that minutes from now, he would ride his steed unto a war he cannot win. A war that would leave Koushi a mess as he desperately fumbles a lifeless Daichi out of his bloodied armor before time would reset again.

Before time would once again rip apart the brave general and his falcon knight.

And so he kissed his forehead and hummed a silent goodbye. One day he would set things right, and he’ll finally be able to escape the hands of time, but he settles for the broken I love yous that fall pass Suga’s lips.

“Wait for me, okay? And close your eyes this time, please”  
A broken sob escapes him and Daichi could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.  
“You know I won’t.”  
He chokes out a bitter chuckle. “Please cooperate.”  
“Only if you come back and bring me flowers this time.”  
“I make no promises.”

And with that, he leaves him, broken and scared for the thousandth time that he’s slipped out of his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aster-mocha


End file.
